KaiBaek (Sequel KrisBaek)
by BaekShine
Summary: 'kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku Baek Hyun'../"terimalah hati ku Baek Hyun, maka aku akan membantu mu .. ".../ KaiBaek slight! krisBaek, sequel of 'KrisBaek', DLDR, YAOI, Oneshoot.


KaiBaek (Sequel (?) KrisBaek).

Author : BaekShine

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Kris Wu

Pair: KaiBaek.

Other : Tao (EXO-m), Chan Yeol, Su Ho, Se Hun (EXO-k)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO's belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s),

ALL Author POV's.

Sepasang mata mungil menatap lurus ke arah depan, mata merah dan pipi sembab nya yang juga agak memerah menjadi bukti bahwa namja mungil baru saja mendapatkan perlakuan cukup kasar.

Sangat kejam, jika kita mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja merasakan siksaan batin juga raganya dari orang yang sama yaitu, orang yang paling dia cintai Sekaligus orang yang sudah menyakitinya.

Tapi begitulah nyatanya, tak cukup kris menyiksanya dengan sikap dinginnya, kini dengan sangat tidak berperasaan namja manis itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai,

Melukainya, tidak hanya batin, tapi juga.. fisiknya. Bahkan tanpa berfikir untuk kedua kalinya,

"Baek Hyun."namja mungil itu menoleh menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya memainkan kakinya di dalam kolam renang.

"kai.." namja tampan berkulit Ttan itu tersenyum lembut. Dan ikut duduk disebelah namja mungil ini. Melakukan hal yang Baek Hyun lakukan tadi.

Baek Hyun masih setia menatap kai, entah alasan apa yang kai berikan padanya hingga ia mau mengikutinya ke tempat ini.

Yang Baek Hyun ingat saat itu dia benar-benar merasa hancur, semua memori otaknya seakan blank.

Bukan hanya fisik, hati.. bahkan hidupnya pun terasa hancur.

"masih sakit?" Baek Hyun menatap kembali ke arah depan. Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan subuah sentuhan yang sangat lembut dan hangat pada pipinya, mau tidak mau dia menoleh kembali ke arah kai.

"_ahni_.."kai tersenyum, jawaban yang ia dapat sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pipi itu memang sudah mulai membaik. Tapi , mungkin pertanyaan kai memang salah, karna itu dia mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak dia inginkan.

"maksudku, apa masih sakit?" kali ini kai mendekat dan menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun meringis.

"kau benar kai.. masih sakit," Baek Hyun tersenyum pahit.

"Baek Hyun.."

"tapi aku juga tau, ini tidak akan pernah hilang kai, rasa sakit ini akan terus ada. Karna ini luka..."Baek Hyun menutup matanya dan merasakan dinginnya angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"luka.. yang abadi."lanjutnya.

**Chup..**

Mata mungil yang terpejam itu seketika terbuka, menoleh kaget ke arah kai, namja tampan itu tersenyum, dan mengangkat tangan nya menyentuh dan membelai pipi yang sangat merah saat ini. pipi yang baru saja ia kecup. Baek Hyun hanya diam.

"masih sakit?" Tanya kai lagi.

Baek Hyun masih diam. Belum mengerti rupanya.

"terimalah hati ku Baek Hyun, maka aku akan membantu mu .. "kai kembali mendekat ke arah Baek Hyun menarik pipi itu lembut. Baek Hyun hanya diam mendapat perlakuan lembut dari kai...

"mengobatinya.."

...Namun sebuah keyakinan menyapa hatinya, membuat nya merasakan sebuah kehangatan perlahan merambat ke dalam hatinya,

Namja ini tulus, namja ini menyerahkan hatinya, terima dia..

Jika tidak, maka.. kau tidak ada bedanya dengan kris, tidak ada bedanya dengan seseorang yang bodoh, dingin, dan tidak berperasaan.

"bantu aku kai..." lirihnya terdengar mendesah, kai tersenyum.

"tentu.._saranghae_.."

"_nado_.."

Perlahan kai menutup kedua matanya saat jarak antara bibir mereka sudah limit. Baek hyun juga menutup matanya merasakan udara dingin yang setia menyapa wajah nya sejak tadi berganti dengan terpaan udara hangat, hembusan nafas kai..

Sangat menenangkan.

Baek Hyun POV's

_Aku tersesat, aku juga terlalu terlena dengan apa yang sudah biasa aku lakukan,megejarnya, berusaha menarik perhatiannya, mencintainya.. membuat ku mengabaikan namja ini, namja yang dengan sangat tulus menyerahkan hatinya.._

_Dan sudah seharusnya aku membalasnya, dengan.._

"euhmmph.. kaiihhmp.."

_...Membuang jauh mimpi-mimpi indah yang aku mimpikan untuk kulalui bersamanya dan mengganti nya dengan sebuah kenyataan yang sangat indah bersama namja ini._

"eungghh.."

.

.

.

Normal POV's

"ge.." Kris menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang Baru saja terbuka, untuk pertama kalinya Kris hanya diam menatap datar namja manis berwajah mirip panda didepannya ini.

"kris ge.." ulang namja manis itu, kris menghela nafas, mencari ketenangan diri bukanlah hal mudah saat dia harus menjalankan janjinya,

Yah janji, janji pada eomma tao untuk menjaga tao selama mereka berada dalam masa training, hingga mereka menjadi salah satu group rookie terkenal seperti sekarang.

Karna janjinya itulah, dia terus menyalahkan Baek Hyun walau bukan salah Baek Hyun sekalipun, karna janji itulah ia mengabaikan Baek Hyun, dan karna itu pula dia menyakiti Baek Hyun.

"sudah selesai bukan? Kembalilah kekamarmu Tao-ah." Balas Kris masih dengan ekspresi datar, janji yang ia pikul selama ini ia abaikan, membiarkan namja manis di depannya merenggut manja.

"ge.. aku tau gege tidak akan marah pada ku.. tapi.." Kris menatap Tao penuh tanya. Benarkah? Percaya diri sekali dia.

"ne, jadi?" tanya kris mengiyakan pernyataan tadi. Karna memang begitulah kenyataanya,Tao memainkan boneka panda yang sedang ia peluk saat ini.

"apa kris ge.. memarahi Baek Hyun-ge?" Kris diam, benar. Tidak hanya memarahai tapi Dia juga menyakiti nya ...namja yang terakhir ia sadari bahwa dialah yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Sekarang hanya kekosongan yang terasa saat namja manis itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan moment buruk yang menjadi penutup hubungan 'baik' mereka selama ini.

Namja yang dengan ceria menyebut dirinya mirip dengan kris.

Namja yang dengan percaya diri bahwa dirinya sangat tampan. Berbanding terbalik dengan image 'cantik' yang ia sandang.

Namja yang selalu tersenyum, bahkan dia mengenal Baek Hyun karna dia adalah member yang sering sekali tersenyum, bersamanya tak ada kata 'bosan'. Dia sangat menyenangkan, dan _Easy going, _juga _friendly._

Member yang dia favorite kan di antar membe yangr lain..

"ge.."

"ne.."jawab kris lemah.

"se.. sebenarnya, yang merusak boneka ku itu... bukan Baek Hyun-ge." Kris membelalakan matanya, bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah tao.

Tao tersentak saat merasakan tangan besar kris meremas kedua lengan nya kuat-kuat.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak kris, marah.

Tao merasakan bentakan itu dengan hati yang benar-benar terguncang, dia belum siap, atau memang tidak siap sama sekali. Dia terlalu percaya diri kris akan selalu memaafkan semua tindakan nya benar.. ataupun salah.

"HUANG ZI TAO! JAWAB AKU!" tao masih diam, mencerna semua keadaan ini. sebelumnya kris tidak pernah bertindak kasar pada jika itu hanya mimpi sekalipun, Dan sekarang Bahkan dengan mata kepala nya sendiri ia mendapati dirinya di teriaki oleh kris.

"tidak mau bicara?" Kris melepas kan remasan atau lebih tepat cengkraman di lengan Tao.

"keluar..." perintah kris dingin,

"ge.. hiks.."

"_**dia yang kekanak-kanakan kris!"**_

'_**Baek Hyun mianhae...**_

"ge.. hiks.. maafkan.. hiks.. tao..."

'_**Pakk !'**_

_**...jeongmal.'**_

"KU BILANG KELUAR!" Bentak kris lebih keras, matanya memanas, Tao terperangah, memundurkan kakinya menatap lurus kris yang terlihat sangat terluka.

"GE! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" kris menggeleng cepat, menatap tajam Tao.

"tidak, aku bilang keluar,.. kumohon .. aku ingin sendiri." Tao mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Namun siapa peduli..?

Kris?

Tidak, namja itu sekarang sedang merasakan apa yang Baek Hyun rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu, merasakan sendiri,

"_**... Aku bilang aku tidak sengaja"**_

'kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku Baek Hyun?'

Apa kau akan percaya kris Wu? Kau yang tak pernah sekalipun membelanya, merasakan perasaan tulus nya padamu .. jika saat itu Byun Baek Hyun jujur.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Membelanya? Oh, jangan bercanda.. itu tidak lucu Kris Wu. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi bahkan jika dunia sudah berhenti berputar sekali pun...

"bukan Baek Hyun-ge, tapi Se Hun.. aku menyesal sudah_" kris beranjak kearah Tao, tao diam, jantung nya berdebar-debar, tapi kris hanya melewatinya saja.

Menutup pintu dengan keras, dan pergi, sunyi menyelimuti Tao yang masih shock atas kelakuan kris yang ia nilai terlalu berlebihan, kris tidak pernah memarahi, membentak, apalagi meninggalkannya dengan keaadan seperti ini.

Tao kembali menangis, merintih, sendirian..

Cengeng? Tidak juga..

Cengeng adalah Bahasa yang digunakan untuk orang yang masih menangis karna hal-hal yang sepele sekalipun saat dia masih anak-anak, apa tao anak-anak?

Bukan.. menangis adalah wujud dari mengekspresikan diri,

Semua orang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Dan itu juga berlaku pada tao, rasa bersalah, kesal, dan yang lainnya membuatnya menangis..

Menangisi ketidak berdayaannya. Yang hanya bisa menangis, tanpa bisa berbuat jika ada pilihan lain, dia akan tetap memilih menangis, karna itu jauh lebih ampuh menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya.

.

.

.

.

"baby..sampaikapan kau akan tidur hm?" Baek Hyun merasa terusik merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya,dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

perlahan dia mengeliat dan membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dan tersenyum melihat siapa orang yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun.

Itu adalah kai, tapi apa yang dia lakukan dikamar Baek Hyun?

"kai.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"kai membulatkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian kai menyeringai.

"kau tidak ingat?" Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng polos. Dia berusaha mengingat-ngingat kembali, tadi malam.. dia, dan kris bertengkar, mengingatnya membuat wajah Baek Hyun berubah menjadi kembali muram, dengan tatapan sendu.

Kai merasakannya, namja manis itu mengingat bagian yang salah dan seharusnya sudah ia lupakan.

"hey, bukan yang itu."kai terkikik geli, Baek Hyun menatap kai aneh, dan kembali mengingat-ngingatnya, dia berciuman dengan kai, dan.. OMO!

GLEK!

Jangan bilang kalau...

SREETT

Baek Hyun menarik selimutnya, dan menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya juga wajah yang sudah memerah padam dibalik selimut, melihat itu kai tertawa keras.

'Tubuh polos'? Ya, benar.. .itu bukan thypo, Mereka sudah melakukannya, bahkan dimalam pertama mereka jadian, ck. Benar-benar..

"kenapa baby? Kau menyesal melakukannya dengan ku?apa aku bermain kasar?"Baek Hyun masih diam, tidak menggubris, perlahan dia bisa merasakan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Uri Bacon tengah menahan malu nya setengah mati. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?

Dengan kai?

Oh bagus, bagaimana dia bisa menatap kai nanti?

Tapi tunggu .. kenapa dia merasa canggung pada kai?, memang itu alamiah, hanya saja... Malam itu dia tidak menolak saat kai menciumnya. dia juga bisa saja menolak saat kai menggendongnya ke kamarnya, tapi tidak, hingga dia dan kai..

BLUSSH

'Ya tuhan.. ya tuhan.. ini sungguh memalukann ...'jerit Baek Hyun dalam hati.

"gomawo baby, tadi malam sangat .."

"k..kai.. diamlah.."perintah Baek Hyun lirih namun terdengar tegas walau sedikit terbata-bata.

'byun Baek Hyun.. kau taruh dimana otakmu?'jeritnya lagi, kali ini sebuah gumaman halus.

"diam? Baiklah.. aku mandi dulu baby..."kai tertawa kecil melihat 'kekasih' nya ini salah tingkah, dan mungkin saja wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap saat ini.

Sebenarnya kai ingin menuntut untuk 'kiss morning' nya hanya saja, keadaan sang kekasih tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu.

Setelah memastikan kai sudah masuk kamar mandi, semakin jelas bahwa dia sudah sendiri saat indera pendengaranya mendengar percikan air dari kamar mandi.

Baek Hyun membuka selimutnya dan beraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dan benar, lihatlah pipi putih salju itu memerah tomat. Baek Hyun mengambil sebuah kaos yang ada di dekatnya dan memakainya kilat.

"eh?" sangat besar, sudah pasti ini kaos kai. Aroma ini, aroma tubuh kai. Wajah Baek Hyun kembali memerah saat ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat mencium aroma tubuh kai yang tertinggal di kaos kai, yang begitu..

Sexy.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah.. punggung ku.."Se Hun menatap prihatin keadaan salah satu hyungnya, ya hyung kesayangannya selain Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol.

"kenapa hyung?"Chan Yeol bukannya menjawab malah kembali merintih memegangi punggungnya, kemudian dengan sangat marah dia melirik ke arah sofa, Se Hun memasang wajah bingungnya.

Kenapa dengan sofa itu?

"kau tidur di sofa lagi Chan Yeol?" Chan Yeol berdecak halus, dan memandang wajah sang leader dengan wajah memelas yang begitu memprihatinkan, Su Ho hanya menggeleng-geleng dan duduk di sofa keras yang membuat punggung Chan Yeol karna semalaman harus tidur sana,

Sudah bisa di tebak malam itu bagaikan neraka bagi Chan Yeol, dan sudah pasti namja jangkung ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"kali ini kenapa ? kau bertengkar dengan my baby Baek Hyun?" Chan Yeol mendeath glare Su Ho, Su Ho hanya mendelik acuh, apa itu? _Baby baek?_

"kau salah minum obat hyung? Dia itu my baby, bukan baby mu! Arra!?" Chan Yeol menekan urat-urat disekitar pelipisnya untuk berteriak, menahan kekesalannya. Su ho tidak memperdulikan teriakan Chan Yeol tadi.

Dia lebih memilih menonton acara kesukaannya di tv. Chan Yeol menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Namun seketika dia berhenti saat,

**Klek**

Seeorang keluar dari kamarnya dan Baek Hyun, namja tinggi dengan kulit agak gelapnya yang sedikit basah, juga bagian rambutnya pun basah.

"eh? kai?" Su Ho menoleh, kai hanya memasang tampang tak berdosanya. Chan Yeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memasang wajah bak seorang detektif yang mengintrogasi tersangka dan berjalan menuju ke arah kai.

Belum sempat Chan Yeol mengatakan satu patah kata pun, seorang namja manis muncul dari balik punggung kai. Ya.. benar itu Baek Hyun.

"Chan Yeol? Selamat pagi..." Sapa namja manis itu, kai menoleh ke belakang, menarik namja manis itu ke depannya, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menaruh dagu tumpulnya di dekat bahu putih yang terekspos itu,

Baek Hyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan memegang lengan kai yang begelayut di sekitar pinggang rampingnya. Chan Yeol sweatdrop, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"ku rasa aku sudah gila," umpat Su Ho, dan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu, Se Hun mengikuti sang leader kedalam kamar mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" kai menyeringai, dan mencium bahu Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menggeliat tidak nyaman. Membuat Chan Yeol memanas.

"HYA! Lepaskan tangan mu dari my baby baekkie!" Chan Yeol menarik Baek Hyun dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"jangan mendekat dengannya Baekkie, dia berbahaya.." tegur Chan Yeol, seringaian kai makin menjadi. Baek Hyun hanya diam.

"hentikan seringaianmu, dan katakan pada ku apa yang kalian lakukan HA?"

"menurutmu apa hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?" Chan Yeol merasa kepala nya seakan mau pecah, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Semoga ini semua tidak benar, doanya dalam hati.

"siapa yang kau maksud..." kai hanya tersenyum ke arah Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol menoleh ke belakang, seketika kaki nya melemas saat ia memandang Baek Hyun dari jarak dekat, jelas .. sangat jelas.

Lihatlah, tanda merah keunguan yang berada di leher namja manis ini, tidak hanya satu.. tapi entah berapa jumlahnya... mungkin ratusan?

"oh tuhan, kurasa aku juga sudah mulai gila.." umpatnya, dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya yang mungkin sudah sangat berantakan saat ini, menutup pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Kai tetawa, menarik kembali Baek Hyun kepelukannya dan dengan sangat kuat dia memeluk Baek Hyun, melepasnya sejenak dan..

**Chu~**

"hmmmpphh.."

Kai mencium Baek Hyun gemas, Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya, dan memukul-mukul dada kai. Kai melepaskannya dan lari saat menatap mata Baek Hyun yang membulat marah,

"morning kiss.." serunya.

Baek Hyun hanya diam di tempatnya dengan masih memegangi bibir pinknya. Semburat pink tipis memenuhi pipi halusnya. Perlahan bibir basahnya tersenyum simpul.

'_gomawo kai..atas bantuanmu, saranghae..'_

_._

_._

Berbulan-bulan hubungan kai dan Baek Hyun berjalan, hubungan yang satu kalipun tak pernah merenggang, bahkan semakin erat dan mesra.

Berbulan-bulan sudah Su Ho dan Chan Yeol merasa iri dengan kai.

Dan Baebulan-bulan juga, Kris menyesali perbuatannya pada Baek Hyun. Dia sudah berada di china saat ini, bahkan saat kris meminta Chan Yeol untuk menyerah kan ponselnya pada Baek Hyun saat dirinya melakukan _video-call_ dengan member exo-k lain, Baek Hyun tak pernah mau.

Hingga kabar itu tersampaikan di telinganya, menjadi sebuah kabar terburuk yang pernah dia dengar selama 23 tahun hidupnya selama ini. kai dan Baek Hyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dimalam dia melukai namja manis itu.

_Dia hanya bisa merasa kesal dari jauh._

Dan semakin dikuatkan dengan banyaknya moment-moment baru dari dua member exo-k ini. mulai dari saat seorang fans memanggil Baek Hyun, dan namja manis itu mendekati fans itu langkah nya terhenti, kai menarik perut datar nya memeluknya posesif.

_Dia hanya bisa menatap nya dari jauh._

Pelukan bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi KaiBaek, karna moment di mana kai memeluk Baek Hyun itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali,

_Dan Dia hanya bisa menyaksikannya dari jauh._

Hingga melakukan love sign berdua, dan itu sudah terjadi dua kali, hingga melahirkan KaiBaek Shipper yang mendukung keberadan couple itu yang memang adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu wajar banyak nya moment kaiBaek sudah menggeser keberadaan Baekyeol couple yang jumlah momentnya hanya setengah dari kaiBaek.

Karna kaiBaek sudah tercipta jauh sebelum adanya Baekyeol. Tatapan kai yang sangat intensif dan selalu tertuju pada Baek Hyun membuat para fans sudah curiga dengan kedekatan kai dan Baek Hyun. Tidak tau saja mereka saat itu hati Baek Hyun masih mengaharapkan Kris Wu.

Harapan terakhir kris saat ini adalah, sebuah harapan masih adanya perasaan walau hanya seperti sebuah percikan api sekalipun di dalam hati namja manis itu.

_Juga dia hanya bisa berharap dari .. jauh._

.

.

.

Hari ini perform mereka berdua belas, bergabung menjadi EXO. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama bertemu nya kembali kris dan.. Baek Hyun sejak kejadian itu.

Konser hari ini ditutup lagi-lagi dengan moment kaiBaek yang melakukan heart sign di hadapan ribuan penggemar mereka di akhir acara. Dengan kai yang memeluk Baek Hyun dari belakang dan menuntunnya membuat heart sign.

Setelahnya, kai dipanggil menager mereka untuk membahas hal-hal yang perlu diperbaiki dari perform exo tadi, bersama Su Ho, dan member tertua lainnya,

Kenapa kai juga ikut? Karna dia menggantikan kris yang mengalami sedikit terkilir dibagian lututnya.

Dan kenapa kai yang menggantikannya? Karna kris yang memaksanya.

Dengan maksud tertentu .. seperti sekarang ini.

"Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun menghentikan gerakan seorang yeoja yang tengah mempertebal make upnya, duduk di depan cermin besar, saat ia menangkap bayangan namja tinggi di belakang tubuhnya.

Baek Hyun diam, menatap lurus cermin yang memantulkan bayangan wajah tampan, dan tubuh tegap juga tinggi tengah berdiri kokoh di belakang tubuhnya.

Namja itu tidak lain adalah Kris, ini lah maksudnya menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya memaksa kai untuk menggantikannya menghadap sang manager. Karna jika masih ada kai, namja manis di depannya ini tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk pergi dan mengabaikannya.

Kris mendekat, hendak menyentuh bahu sempit Baek Hyun,

"jangan sentuh.."

**Deg..**

"ku bilang jangan..

**Puk.**

**.. s**entuh.."

Baek Hyun marah, dia sudah cukup bersabar dari dulu , dia sudah membiarkan kris menjauh dari fikiran dan hatinya, dia juga sudah menghindari kris, tak ada yang dia harapakan lagi darinya, tak ada lagi luka yang ingin dia rasakan lagi dari kris.

Berharap kris tidak lagi berbicara dengannya walau itu salah,

Berharap kris tak mendekatinya lagi, meski itu juga salah.

Berharap kris tidak membalas perasaanya, karna itu.. terlambat.

Tapi dia menyentuhnya, dengan tangan besar yang mengingatkan nya betapa kejamnya seorang Kris Wu saat itu, Baek Hyun berang segera dia bangkit dari duduknya,

Melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar wajah tampan namja itu, sebelum..

**Grebb**

**Sreet **

Kris menangkap tangan mungil itu lebih cepat sepersekian detik sebelum tangan mungil itu mendarat dengan kasar di permukaan kulit pipinya. Menarik pinggang namja mungil itu,

Baek hyun menatap Kris tidak suka,

Apa lagi yang ingin namja ini lakukan lagi padanya?

Apa yang waktu itu belum cukup?

"lepaskan.."

"baek Hyun.." kris menatap Baek Hyun dengan kedua mata elangnya, menatap kedua manik kelam namja manis itu. Kris menundukkan dirinya, ingin menyentuh permukaan bibir manis didepannya.

Jika dulu Baek Hyun akan terhipnotis

Jika dulu maka, baek hyun akan diam

Jika dulu dia akan terpaku

Jika dulu dia akan terpesona

**Sreett..**

Tapi sekarang, dia memberontak

Sekarang dia menghindar

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAASS."

Sekarang dia pun tidak ragu untuk berteriak pada ..kris

Kris tidak bergeming dengan beronakan tubuh mungil Baek Hyun, kris mendekapnya semakin erat, dengan mengunci kedua tangan Baek Hyun kebelakang.

"saranghae.." lirih kris.

**Deg.**

Jika dulu dia akan berkata, 'nado .. saranghaeyo..' tapi sekarang,

"aku membencimu.." tubuh Baek Hyun mulai bergetar,

**Krakk.**

Begitulah bunyi yang dapat kris rasakan di hatinya saat ini. ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, Ini tidak sebanding kris..

Ini belum sebanding dengan yang Baek Hyun rasakan dan terima darimu, ini belum bisa di sebut dengan impas,

"hiks.. kumohon lepas, hajima.. hiks,"

"diam..cukup katakan 'nado saranghae'.."

"ku mohon.. hiks..lepas.."

"ku bilang diam.. hanya cukup mengatakan _"

"tidak..! lepaskanmmpphh..!" kris habis kesabaran. Di sini siapa yang harusnya marah ? siapa yang tersakiti? Siapa yang harusnya kehilangan kesabarannya? Dan siapa yang bersalah?

Kris melumat bibir baek hyun ganas,tanpa ampun, namja manis itu masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya, memukul dada kris sekuat-kuatnya, memberontak sebisanya. namun kris menariknya semakin erat, melumatnya semakin kasar setiap kali namja mungil itu memberontak.

Karna dia benar-benar benci dengan sebuah penolakan,

"hikmpphh.." kris mengerti.

Sekeras apa ia memaksa namja mungil ini diam, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sekeras apa hatinya, dia tidak akan pernah luluh

Sebesar apa cintanya, dia tidak akan pernah membalasnya.

Kris melepaskan ciuman kasarnya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, Baek Hyun masih terisak, kris memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"aku... mengerti, baiklah.. aku pergi." Baek Hyun merasa kakinya sangat lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya, perlahan dia merosot dan luluh kelantai, dengan mengangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris sudah pergi, tak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan lagi, tak ada hal yang perlu dia takuti lagi, karna tidak akan ada lagi yang akan .. melukainya lagi.

Karna sekarang sudah ada kai, namja yang akan tulus dan akan terus mencintai Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

**Bugh..**

**Brugh..**

Kris terpental jatuh, saat baru saja dia keluar dengan pikiran nya yang kacau, sesuatu menghantamnya dengan keras. Kris meringis memegangi perutnya,

Darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya,

"sudah cukup bukan? Kau sudah tau bukan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Baek Hyun waktu itu?"

Orang itu adalah kai, orang yang sedari tadi menahan nafas nya yang memburu melihat sang kekasih diperlakukan dengan sangat kasar oleh kris.

"ini karma untuk mu kris.. jangan pernah melupakan semua ini, ingatlah semua ini sampai kau memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu, dan kau.. cintai kelak."

".."

"dan .. jangan pernah menyentuh Baek Hyun lagi.."

"jangan banyak bicara kai.. cepat bujuk dia...sakit rasanya mendengarnya menangis seperti itu"

Kai mendesis, sombong sekali namja ini?

"tau sakit masih dilakukan, beruntung aku masih membiarkanmu mengerti dengan cara kasarmu itu," Kai segera membuka pintu.

Perlahan tangis Baek Hyun mereda, saat bebarapa menit berlalu. Setelah memastikan Baek Hyun sudah berhenti menangis. Kris akhirnya pergi, beruntung dia dan kai sesama artis. Jika tidak bukan karna wajahnya juga sebagian dari aset, kai pasti akan meninju langsung wajahnya tadi.

"Berakhir yah..saranghae Baek Hyun-ah.. yeongwonhi."

'_Dia baru saja pergi kris Wu, kau baru saja melukainya, Kau baru saja menyadari nya, dan kau sudah lama.._

_Mengabaikannya._

**...Hingga selamanya kau akan menyesalinya.'**

.

.

.

Baek Hyun duduk dibalkon menatap hamparan jutaan bintang di langit. Dingin seakan sudah mulai bersahabat dengannya karna sudah beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih betah berada di sana.

Kai yang sedari tadi diam, perlahan membuka pintu kedalam kamar 'BaekYeol', mencari namja itu dari sudut ke sudut kamar. Tak ada.

**Grebb.**

"kai.."Kai berlutut dan memeluk baek Hyun dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini chagiya..?" Baek Hyun tersenyum. Manolehkan kepalanya, membuat kai dengan mudah mencium bibirnya, menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Hanya sebentar, kai ikut mengadah kan kepalanya menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat sang kekasih betah berlama-lama di tempat yang sangat sunyi di antara tempat-tempat lain yang ada di dorm mereka.

"sudah merasa tenang?" Baek Hyun mengangguk, kai mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan namja didalam dekapannya sedikit menggigil.

"_i missed you're body, can't I..._" bisik kai seduktif, wajah Baek Hyun memerah, mereka memang sibuk belakangan ini. dan mungkin bukan hanya kai yang merindukannya tapi..

Baek Hyun mungkin terlalu malu mengakuinya, tapi akhirnya kai memekik girang saat Baek Hyun mengangguk. Tanpa basa-basi dibawa nya Baek Hyun kedalam kamar.

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi, karna ini bukan fic. Rated M.

.

.

.

TOK.. TOK..

TOK.. TOK.

Su Ho terpaksa membuka pintu nya walau dia sudah sangat mengantuk, terlihat dari bola matanya yang memerah efek dari terganggu dari tidur pulasnya.

"eh? Chan Yeol?"

Chan Yeol tidak banyak berbasa-basi karna dia juga nampak sangat mengantuk.

"apa yang..."

"jangan tanya hyung." Su Ho hampir terjungkal saat Chan Yeol menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya seenak jidat di atas kasurnya dan sehun.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Su Ho, akhirnya pergelutan antara rasa kantuk dan rasa ingin tahunya, dimenangkan oleh rasa keingin tahuannya, mengabaikan semua kelelahan akibat aktifitas Extra Exo yang baru saja berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat ingin membuka pintu 'BaekYeol' Su Ho mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam.

"_eunghh.. kaisst, fasstt.."_

"_hhnn.. ahh, eung.. hnnss"_

"_sempithh... so tight.."_

Seperti itu lah yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran uri leader exo-k ini.

GLEK.

Wajah nya memerah, dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar terkutuk 'baginya' ini.

"sial..sial...sial.." tidak lupa umpatan-umpatan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Saat dia kembali dia mencoba membuk pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci.

"PARK CHAN YEOOLLLLL!"

.

.

.

.

**END.**

a/n : panjang dan membosankan itu yang tergambar jelas di ff ku ini -_-

aku membuatnya kilat, ku harap ini tidak terlalu buruk di mata masyarakat(?)

semoga ff saya gak ngebete'in seperti kata **blacknancho,** ngak ngebuat para KrisBaek shipper galau, dan ngebuat KaiBaek Shipper pada seneng, seperti kata **Lee Eun Ho,** dan gak lagi nganggep kris tega seperti **Woyifan, ** gak buat nangis lagi **Izca RizcassieYJ, **wujud tanggung jawabku buat **zie,** gak dihantuin lagi sama **ssnowish,***kalo ini beneran/pakk/abaikan, juga maaf author kehilangan feel dengan official couple exo'Baekyeol','Kaisoo', apalagi'taoris'*pakk karna hm, jarang nya moment mereka sekarang, maaf buat **baeknyexotic.**

**Gomawo semuanya, kemaren aku Cuma melampiaskan rasa kesal aja, eh kok dituntut buat sequel -_-**

**Agar gak merasa bersalah, akhirnya saya buatkan, masyallaooohh maafkan sayahh, **

**Sayah pamit permersahh ._.**


End file.
